


【布卡西】猫咖论坛体两则

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas
Kudos: 1





	1. 有没有一种动物让你觉得成精了

答主:我爱吸猫

6k 点赞

不知道为什么冥冥之中感觉这个题就是给我设定的，提问的人一定是我的灵魂伴侣没错了(大雾)。

说到灵魂伴侣，我大概永远想不到会有一天把这个词语用来形容两只猫，我没疯真的，谢谢未来会有的问候和关心。

看我的马甲你们也该知道lz是个酷爱吸猫的人，可是lz连自己都照顾不好只能含泪丢掉养主子的念头了，努力搬砖的钱投资了每日固定的猫咖之旅，一天的社畜生活之后只有猫咪能治愈我疲惫不堪的幼小心灵了。

背景就介绍到这里，猫咖总有那么一两个头牌，这家猫咖的头牌就是一只缅因猫和一只布偶猫，店长给两只猫起了很好听的名字，缅因猫叫Gigi，布偶猫叫iker，对，你没看错，两只都是♂，为什么强调性别问题，因为这两只♂猫行为实在有点，不太一样，怎么说，太腻歪了。

缅因猫和布偶猫是公认的脾气最好的猫，虽然缅因猫凶巴巴的但是很黏人，布偶猫就不用说了长相都是小天使，这两只猫要说也很符合设定，但是Gigi总让我有种面对人类的感觉。

iker在平常都会不停走来走去，有客人拦下他吸一口也很顺从，连尾巴都给摸，但是Gigi一定会跟在旁边，iker如果只被抱走一会他是没什么反应的，如果时间长了Gigi就会蹲在这个客人面前一动不动的盯着看，本来就凶巴巴的样子显得更像是人类面无表情的在生气，他会盯着客人毛骨悚然到放下iker为止，iker一被放下他立刻显得高兴起来(我真的觉得Gigi有表情!）甚至会低下头让客人也撸两下，然后跟着iker走掉。我记得我有一次不怕死的撸iker，Gigi在旁边就盯着我看，然而我脸皮特别厚的继续吸怀里的小布偶，然后我就感觉有东西搭在我的胳膊上，是Gigi的爪子，我回头看了Gigi，他就像是无事发生地收了回去，然后!开始用指甲捅不知道哪里出现的玩具!脸上的表情分明写着你再不放猫试试看，在店长痛心疾首地哀悼坏掉的玩具的背景中，Gigi带着iker走掉了，然后回头看了我一眼，一脸得意。

店长也是一个年轻的妹子，我们理所当然的成了好朋友，我跟她讲Gigi成精了的事情，她也一脸凝重，神秘兮兮地告诉我，其实iker和Gigi上辈子是一对苦命的恋人，因为是一样的性别所以遭受了迫害，这一世终于可以在一起了，可惜代价是只有猫的寿命。我又看了旁边给iker舔毛舔的不亦乐乎的Gigi，他也停下回头看了我一眼，仿佛在笑，我竟然有点信了店长的话，看我一脸难过店长却哈哈大笑，她说不是吧你这就信了，你是多单纯。

我单不单纯不知道，我就是觉得Gigi成精了怎么办!

然而时间久了我发现，成精是会传染的，或者说他们早就一起成精了。每年的1月28日Gigi总会显得特别忧伤，一动不动的蹲在窗户边看外面的世界，iker就会主动窝到他的怀里，时不时舔一舔Gigi的爪子，店长说那一天是Gigi的生日，从宠物店里买Gigi的时候正好赶上他出生不久，他的妈妈前前后后生了三个孩子，前面两个姐姐总会咬他不得已只能分开，所以Gigi很小就是一只猫住，不知道为什么他就记住了自己的生日不开心的样子好像在生气出生后受到的对待。

我一边心疼一边在心里呐喊所以你怎么就不信他成精了!

话说回来会安慰Gigi的iker又是什么情况？!

后来我又发现这两只猫特别喜欢足球，而且好像只有足球，毕竟之前有人带着篮球橄榄球的都没见他们有什么反应，有一个客人带着男朋友来，男生带着足球，那是我是第一次见Gigi主动接近客人，那桌客人也很惊讶，对着Gigi来了个撸毛投喂摆拍三连，他竟然也不生气，只是在最后盯着足球看，客人的男朋友就跟他玩起来了，Gigi特别像守门员，每次都拦住足球不让球滚到桌子底下，然后客人就聊天去了，Gigi立刻带着足球去找iker，两只猫愉快的玩起了传接球游戏。

我又一次惊到掉下巴，然后十分懊悔的想起自己竟然没拍下来!

还有一件事，我在网上看过缅因猫的视频，发现这种猫咪的叫声嗲嗲的一点不符合面相，我就一直观察Gigi会不会有一天叫一声让我嘲笑一下猫设已毁，然而!我当了一年老顾客除了iker奶声奶气的叫声竟然真的没听过Gigi叫一声，就算有客人不小心踩到他的大尾巴也不会叫，明明看起来就痛的要死。反倒是iker会凑过来舔舔他被踩的部位安慰他。为了引诱他叫几声我学猫叫的技术倒是与日俱增了，然后换来了Gigi一副看智障的表情，说多了都是泪啊。

不知道为什么，看到这两只猫我真的想到灵魂伴侣，他们在一起散发出的气场真的平和又宁静，也许是我太矫情，但是我觉得世间万物都是有灵性的嘛，反正他们给我发的猫粮我再吃几年都愿意。

———————n年后—————

@我爱吸猫:没想到过去了这么久还有人断断续续在回复，楼主消失不是去精神病院了谢谢。

我说的都是真的，相信最好不信当童话故事嘛。

说起来最近有什么有趣的事情的话，有一天店里来了两个男人，真的，啊，容我尖叫一下，太太太帅了，高个子的人有一双特别漂亮的蓝眼睛，长相优雅又特别有气势那种，矮了些的眼睛像化了的蜜糖，气质特别温和儒雅看着他微微笑起来就让人能心情平静，当然了一开始还是引起了小骚动的，结果在一群跃跃欲试的女孩子面前两个人牵了手明晃晃的同款戒指闪瞎了所有人的眼睛，然后我看到高个子转过头来对他的男朋友说了什么，这不是重点，是他看男朋友的眼神，刚刚还有的凌厉的气势瞬间没了踪影，蓝色的眼睛刚刚是坚冰的话现在已经化成一汪泉水了。

果然帅哥都跟帅哥在一起了么。

他们也一定是一对灵魂伴侣，我突然觉得他们很像Gigi和iker。

说到猫，这是我看到Gigi第二次主动接近客人，Gigi竟然跳到那个蜜色眼睛的男人怀里，之前的高冷都不见了，又是蹭胸又是舔手的，还，我没听错的话，他叫了没错吧？!

呵，果然是缅嘤猫，还是个舔狗（猫?）


	2. 【水青梅‖布卡西】知乎体-有没有一家店让你觉得神秘莫测

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么会有这个cp呢，因为小青梅的眼睛实在是太好看了，太适合猫化了!  
> 可是小青梅的cp我只喜欢阿水啊，小伙伴们注意避雷哦

答主:我爱吸猫  
12k点赞  
谢邀。  
这都是什么神奇的题目，不过经过上一次我已经觉得吧，这就是给我设定的题目，甚至是同一个人提问，希望我答完之后有机会认识提问人，您就是我的知心爱人(误）啊!  
多年以前我答过那一题之后有很多人私信楼主猫咖的位置，我想了想是招揽生意的好机会啊，之后就很多人见识到了发猫粮的两只，也有人相信有猫成精了。  
甚是欣慰啊。  
一个地方待久了当然会产生感情，是的，我现在变成了这家猫咖的店员，所有空闲时间全献给了这里，至于累不累的问题，我想换成谁都甘之如饴吧，这里明明是天堂啊!  
不知道是我拉客太成功赚了很多钱，还是店主真的是家里有矿，最近我们又迎来了两个小伙伴，一只波斯猫一只豹猫，这是传说中行走的$$升级版？  
如果有人说波斯猫还是很常见的，那我可不干了，我们这只波斯猫的眼睛你绝对见不到第二只拥有，看瞳色就知道绝对不是什么池中物，那是一种浅浅的琉璃一样的蓝色，阳光底下仿佛还能变得更浅，就是让人看到很难移开视线那种。  
我见到这只波斯猫就体验到了，什么叫一见钟情。  
我还没bt到想对猫下手，谢谢。我只是形容一种感觉，懂吗懂吗。看到他我就想这辈子都要耗在这里了。  
我当然会问怎么得到的了，店长轻描淡写的说多花一倍价钱啊，震惊之余我又看了一眼蹭在我脚底下的豹猫，那这只豹猫呢，如果没猜错这也不是一般花纹吧，店长看了我一眼，哦，这两只猫分不开就一起带过来了。  
店长家里肯定有矿，这个要记在小本本上，以后借钱都不用找别人了。  
你以为我只是想讲这么平淡的事情嘛，怎么可能，这间猫咖能是那种一般猫咖可以比的么!  
如果说Gigi和iker疑似成精只是巧合，现在我觉得店长就是欧版D伯爵了(动漫恐怖宠物店的老板)，用神秘形容已经不为过了吧，我一度怀疑这家店有什么奇怪的风水能让猫咪变得像人一样拥有性格。  
顺带一提，波斯猫店长起名叫Jesus，豹猫叫sese，我问为什么，店长告诉我就是突然有了这样的念头，我还问比起Jesus为什么豹猫的名字显得随意了，店长又说想叫Sergio但是sese比较可爱，然后还歪了歪头说搞不好这些猫真的有前世，不然看到第一眼名字就像自己蹦到她脑子里了。  
所以，这次疑似成精的对象变成了这两个小家伙也不奇怪了吧。  
为什么这么想，是在我听完店长的故事之后，店长在我的心目里越发神秘了，连带着看那些猫都不敢轻易撸了...才怪!  
我第一个目标当然是漂亮的Jesus啦，当我把手伸向他的时候，他也不会躲，只是用他过于漂亮的眼睛盯着我看，在我莫名生了些罪恶感而迟疑的时候又看了看我的手，整个过程都怯生生的，最后像是下定决心一样自己往前走了两步，眼看我就要碰到他雪白雪白的毛了...  
我觉得你们是不是能猜到下一秒的剧情了，是的，前一秒还满世界探险的sese不知道从哪里出现了，强硬摁下我的手之后尖利的指甲与我的皮下组织只有一皮之隔，甚至比起Gigi多了些凶悍。  
我再次体会到了脸上笑嘻嘻心中大骂街的感觉，TM成精不说，发猫粮都成群结队不成？我根据以往的经验只好把手伸向了sese，这次倒是真按常理出牌了，sese凶凶地瞪了我一眼然后出乎我的意料的蹦到了我的腿上，抬头看我的手，一副快撸劳资还有事的样子。  
哦，对了，sese还抽空对着Jesus喵了一声，一改之前凶巴巴的咕噜声。听到叫声的Jesus一步三回头的跑掉了，我只是想撸猫而已，为什么你们两个这么像罗密欧与朱丽叶？？  
行，看我不把你撸秃了皮的...说是这么说啦，热爱吸猫的lz怎么可能做得出来嘛，最主要的是这可是一坨钱币啊，赔不起赔不起，没能摸到波斯猫绵柔的长毛换成了短毛倒也不是很亏，豹猫的毛十分的光滑，感觉手放到上面都能像是坐上滑梯一样一撸到底，lz的手法果然很好，sese已经变成躺在我的大腿上了，如果不是一直盯着远处的Jesus的话我真的觉得他在享受。  
Jesus是无法触碰的存在，后来变成了店里的常识，看在他过分美丽的颜值上好像还没有人提出异议，除非有人真的想挨sese一爪子。  
关于这个问题，好像也有什么故事的样子，店长说Jesus一开始有思乡病和焦虑症，根本不能离开自己的故乡，离开超过三天就会不吃不喝，还好宠物店的主人很善解人意的经常送他回家呆几天，但是这样长久不是办法，他终归要离开父母的，还好这个时候sese也来到宠物店了，两只猫仿佛一见如故，Jesus一直像雏鸟一样跟在sese后面，慢慢克服了自己的病，但是也造成了两只猫不能分开，一般人又同时买不起两只猫所以在宠物店留了很久的状况，直到店长去带他们回来。  
所以店长家里果然有矿吧....  
问题是，店长怎么就有能力碰到这么多成精的猫的？  
跟另外两只猫的交集的话，sese好像也很黏iker，睡觉一定要一边是iker一边是Jesus，Gigi当然有过不乐意，但是想赶走sese的时候iker总会出来阻拦，Gigi只能不情不愿地舔一下sese的头毛算是承认自家多了个儿子，倒是Jesus的待遇就像团宠一样，另外两只猫从来不会排斥他，经常能看到三只猫一起帮他舔毛，果然美人到哪都会受欢迎么？  
——————三天后————  
@我爱吸猫:最近的私信我都有一一回复了，店长一定很高兴我又为他们拉了那么多客人。  
我觉得题目里的重点在这里。  
你们知道嘛，上次提过的帅哥情侣又来了，这次lz终于跟他们搭上话了，他们说也是看到lz的帖子才去店里的，近看了我发现高个子的眼睛果然漂亮的不得了，像是能被吸进去一样。  
矮一点的帅哥说自己叫卡西利亚斯，高个子看到男朋友自我介绍也笑笑介绍了自己，他说他叫布冯。  
在知道我就是lz之后布冯跟卡西对视了一眼，看着我的眼神里有些惊奇有些迷惑。  
"你知道么，最初吸引我们的不是猫，而是，卡西的名字是iker，而我，全民是gianluigi，卡西平时都叫我Gigi"  
在我惊讶到合不拢嘴的时候大门被人推开了，一个棕发的男人拉着另一个黑发的男人进来了。  
"melon你突然叫我们过来干什么啊"  
"nene你一会就知道了"  
在我看到黑发男人的眼睛的时候已经猜到了他的名字。  
"你该不会是Jesus？另一位是Sergio？"  
看着他们惊讶的睁大了眼睛，我已经不用再确认答案了。  
所以，这家猫咖够不够神秘呢


End file.
